The Unwanted Daughter
by FluffleNuff
Summary: A girl tries to find the reason for her existence. She finds a whole lot more.
1. Chapter 1

_**The Unwanted Daughter**_

__**A Percy Jackson and the Olympians Fanfic** (I don't own Percy Jackson, everyone knows Annabeth Chase does)

**Summary: **A girl tries to seek out the reason for her existence, and finds a whole lot more.

* * *

"Hey Honey! How was school?" I cringed at my father's upbeat voice. What was the best way to tell your father you were expelled?

"School? School was great! So great, in fact, that I don't have to go back tomorrow!"

I watched in guilt as my father's eyebrows cringed together. Normally, I would start to feel upset, but i was in a very iratable mood, and he just made me furious. I know, I promised him that I would keep out of trouble and try to be like the other kids, but trouble seemed to find me. When I was just six, rats swarmed into the classroom of my preschool and bit everyone viciously except me. Back then, my dad could argue that it was just a coincidence. But as I grew older and more occurrences happened with the help of snakes, eagles and even a crocodile, schools did not hesitate to kick me out. I had no idea why they hated me so much. All I had was a passion for animals, and they seemed to like me too, so why does everyone have a problem with that?

"What was it this time?"

I sighed. "A wolf, dad. A white one. It was beautiful. But the exterminators put it down."

It was his turn to sigh, knitting his eyebrows further together. "You've got to stop doing this."

That pushed me over the edge, and I slammed my bag down on the floor. "Do you think I want this to happen dad?!" I screamed, vaguely recognising the hysteria rising in my voice. "I don't! And every time they come to me, they're always put down. Do you know how that feels dad? Do you? Watching INNOCENT animals drop dead at your feet?"

My father looked at me with sad eyes. "I know, baby girl..."

I glared back at him. "No you DON'T know, you've never been there seeing them die, hearing them beg, and knowing that it was your fault! All you have to do is be the disappointed parent! I'm tired of this cycle dad! There must be more to life!" He reached out his hand to caress my cheek, but I slapped it away. "Just leave me alone." I stormed into my room and slammed the door audibly, hoping that my father got the hint. He did.

That night, I waited for the snoring to reach my room before I got out my backpack. I stroked it sadly. It was a gift from mom, a beautiful black backpack that I carried everywhere, to school, to the park, to the mall. I quickly emptied it of its textbooks and packed in the things I needed. What my dad didn't know was that for a long time, I wondered why I was different from the rest and longed to find my reason for existence. And I had been packing for it. Shovelling my choice of clothes, pre-packed ready-to-eat food and camping bag into my backpack, I was all set. I quickly swiped the stack of fifty-dollar notes that I have been saving. Taking one long look at the comfortable bed I was going to miss, I exited the house.

"So... what's a pretty girl like you doing in a place like this?" Just my luck. Just 5 minutes from leaving and I had to meet this sleazy, drunken man. "I'm just on my way." I said then quickly tried dodging around him. He stopped me with an arm. "Hey little girl, don't worry. I won't hurt you. Much." He smiled and the moonlight glinted off his long, sharp incisors. I started, stunned as the teeth seemed to grow longer, and the filthy man morphed into a slick, dark figure that repelled a strong aura. "A... A vampire!" I exclaimed, terrified. He smiled wider. "My dear child, I am a _Mormo_, punisher of naughty little children. So now, DIE!" He yelled as he launched at me, fangs bared. I scrambled frantically away from him, hoping for something, anything that could help me ward him off. I spotted a pair of eyes looking at me quizzically through the shadows, although they were rather large, they were still that of an animal's. _Please, _I silently begged, trying to send signals to the animal, _please help me_.

When the animal burst out of the bushes, I was stunned. It was a boy. His eyes glinted with rage as he charged the Mormo. Then I noticed his bottom half. From the waist down, his legs were covered with shaggy brown hair. I thought back to the greek mythology I had learnt in class and remembered the name. Satyr. I refocused on the battle and saw the satyr struggling to hold down the monster. Grabbing a rock about the size of my fist, I lobbed it at the monster. I know what you're thinking, the satyr and Mormo were struggling in battle, how could I have done something as irresponsible as that? What if I hit the satyr? Well, I've always had impeccable aim. The rock found its mark and the Mormo was taken down. The satyr quickly stabbed the monster with a knife that looked like an alloy between copper, bronze and gold. The monster immediately burst into dust that scattered in the air. The satyr then trotted over to me. "You okay?" he asked, concerned. I smiled weakly at him. "Yeah, I've been attacked by a drunken Mormo, found out that vampires exist and that I can talk to goats. I'm okay." He looked hurt at the last comment, so I punched him playfully on the soldier to show him that I was just kidding. He smiled at me, then grabbed my wrists and pulled me up. "Where are we going?" I asked, confused.

He looked at me, then muttered three words. "Camp Half-Blood."


	2. Chapter 2

"Camp half-blood? What's that, like a donation drive?"

"Donation drive?" He started to laugh heartily, bleating at the same time. "Nah, man. Well, I can't explain it now, but let's hurry, okay? If we make it to camp in one piece, I'll explain everything to you."

"WHAT?" I stopped walking dead in the middle of the street, and he had to literally pull me out of the way of an incoming lorry. "You're gonna take me to some place I don't know where and you won't tell me WHY?"

"I can't, once you know what you are, more will attack us."

"See? More what? You're leaving out so much information, you're not telling me everything!" Impulsively, I sat down in the middle of the road. "Look, I'm not gonna move until you tell me exactly what's going on!"

He sighed in exasperation. "Alright, I'll tell you everything! Just come on!" He said as he pulled me into the safety of the pavement. Once we were shielded in the bushes, I raised an eyebrow, waiting for his explanation.

"Well, another name for a half-blood is a demigod. A child of a god and a mortal."

I looked at him confused. "So why do they want me in their camp? Do they need a maid or something?"

He sighed in frustration. "You're a half-blood, Sasha!"

I laughed. "Me. A half-blood. I don't have hoofs! How can I be a half-blood?"

"I am not a half-blood! I am a satyr!" he looked quite hurt at the hoofs comment.

"Hey man, I was just joking. By the way, I haven't got your name."

He smiled sheepishly at me. "I'm Walter. And you, Sasha, are a half-blood. We need to get you to Camp Half-Blood as soon as possible, before any more monsters arrive."

Just as he finished his sentence, a low, raspy hiss was heard from behind us. I flinched.

"Run?" I asked Walter. He nodded, face draining if colour. "Yeah... Run."

* * *

Miraculously, Walter and I made it to Camp Half-Blood without many injuries. As we staggered across a dragon guarding a glowing sheepskin, Walter promptly fainted from exhaustion. I smiled ruefully. I was thankful for the protection of the brave satyr, without him, I would be, well, toast.

"Sasha Richards?" I turned around to face a really handsome guy. Like, no joke, really handsome. He was tall, tanned and had beautiful sea green eyes and a lopsided grin. I almost blushed, then I noticed his interlacing fingers with another girl. She had long, blonde hair that reached the middle of her back, and stormy grey eyes that were threatening me not to look at her boyfriend.

"I'm Percy Jackson, camp director." I smiled, shaking his hand.

"And I am Annabeth Chase. His **girlfriend**." Percy rolled his eyes at her and smiled. Looking at the two of them made me feel a little sad. Deep down, I wished for someone to look at me the way that they were looking at each other.

"So, why am I here? What is this camp for? Do we grow strawberries?" I asked, motioning to the seemingly endless strawberry fields. "Are we gardeners?"

Percy laughed. "No, Sasha. These strawberries are grown to support this camp in terms of funds. They are managed by the satyrs. We half-bloods, however, train in this camp, preparing ourselves for any missions that the gods need us to attend to."

"Oh, so we're like servants of the gods?"

Percy's smile hardened a little. "We are **helpers** of the gods. We aid them in things that they cannot handle by themselves."

I just smiled and shrugged. If you asked me, it sounded like child labour.

"So, may I ask who is my mother?"

"How old are you?" Percy Jackson smiled at me. Man, that smile was distracting.

"I'm fourteen."

His face literally fell. Like he couldn't believe that I was fourteen.

"What's wrong with being fourteen?" I asked, rather defensively.

He looked up, his eyes brimming with disappointement. "You should have been claimed a year ago."

* * *

So after the disappointing realisation that mother didn't want me, Annabeth tried her best to keep things upbeat.

"So, Sasha, where are you from? What part if America, I mean." Annabeth said in a cheery tone.

"I live in New York." I replied. When she smiled enthusiastically at me, I started to feel sick.

"Look Annabeth, so the gods didn't want me. I'm okay with it. You don't have to act so happy."

"What makes you think that the gods don't want you? They surely have their reasons for not claiming you yet. Maybe you were in a dangerous place and knowing what you are will only attract monsters?" She reasoned. For a daughter of Athena, she was pretty naive.

"Why are you guys so intent on the fact that the gods are level-headed, kind people. From what I've studied in Greek Mythology, they are terribly selfish people who love no one more than themselves!" I practically screamed at her. The sky rumbled dangerously and Annabeth looked nervous.

"Sasha, if I were you, I wouldn't talk about the gods that way. Zeus is, uh, angry."

I looked towards the sky defiantly. "Blast me then, **oh great lord of the heavens!** Show us how selfish you actually are!"

As a lightning bolt of pure energy lunged towards me, I was only able to form one coherent thought. _Uh-oh_.

* * *

I woke up in a white room with very bright lights. I tested my fingers, flexing them slowly, alright, nothing wrong there. Feet were okay too. Only my head throbbed and I found it increasingly difficult to concentrate on anything. I vaguely made out the shape of Walter next to me. I tried to greet him, but all that came out was an anguished groan.

"Sasha! You okay?"

I nodded my head slowly. He put a glass of apple juice near my lips, and I drank hungrily, then pulled back, shocked. The apple juice looked icy cold and sweet, but it tasted like liquid langsana, just like my dad used to make, piping hot and delicious. I raised a questioning eyebrow at Walter.

"This is nectar, the drink of the gods. It's supposed to taste like home." He sighed, looking longingly at the glass.

By now, the strength had returned to my body, and my head was clear enough to sit up and offer him the glass. He quickly shook his head.

"I can't drink it, I'm a satyr, not a demigod." He said, shaking his head sadly.

I smiled sympathetically at him. "Being a demigod isn't all that great either... Apparently my mother is so ashamed of me, that she hasn't claimed me yet even though its a year past the time when she was supposed to."

It was his turn to look at me sympathetically. "Don't worry, she should claim you by tonight."

"How are you so sure?" I mumbled, wallowing in self-pity.

"You just got blasted by Zeus' lightning bolt! It's gonna be hard to ignore you!" He started to laugh at me.

I lunged for him cheekily and managed to jab him several times in the ribs.

"Ahaha! Ah-Okay okay stop! I'm sorry!" I smiled, then stopped jabbing at him. He smiled back at me. "Let's go for dinner."

* * *

The dinner pavilion was huge, and campers of all shapes and sizes packed the place. I sat with the Hermes cabin, being the only unclaimed in the entire camp. As we were talking, I caught the Hermes campers trying to steal my wallet over and over again. I laughed and pushed them away playfully. I really didn't mind staying in the Hermes cabin, they were the most down-to-earth and laid back people in camp. But my godly parent couldn't be Hermes, I mean, I have a dad. So, lets just say that it'll be a shock if I had two dads.

"Hey Sasha! We have to give the food offerings to the gods!" I heard one of the two head counsellors, Conor Stoll. Most cabins only had one head counsellor, but Conor and Travis were like two parts of the same person. Of course, Percy Jackson had to let both of them be head counsellor. Or at least according to them. Conor and Travis had updated me about all happenings in camp, from the lifting of punishment from Dionysus' shoulders to the retirement of Chiron to the appointment of Percy Jackson. Although they tried to steal my instant noodles several times during the stories, I was still appreciative of them helping me settle in.

"Coming!" I called, wrinkling my nose at the campers pouring portions of their food into the fire. "Why are we burning food?"

Travis shrugged. "The gods like the smell." I wrinkled my nose again. How good could burnt food smell? Then, I caught a whiff of it. I immediately smiled with pleasure. It smelt of roast beef, potatoes, salmon, grilled chicken and every other delicious hot food. Conor nodded knowingly at me. "You'd better give Zeus a bigger offering, you really pissed him off today."

I set my jaw and scraped about half of my food into the fire. _Okay Zeus,_ I thought, _so_ _I'm sorry for disrespecting you and all... Uh, could you get my mum to claim me, please? Thanks in advance._

I finished up my offering and walked back to the table, when I heard a gasp. I turned around to see Conor and Travis looking at me wide-eyed. Then I saw Annabeth looking at me with undisguised horror. I looked at her questioningly, and she pointed to a space above my head. When I looked up, the floating red sign caught my attention. It was already disappearing, but more people started staring disbelievingly at me.

_No. Way._ I thought, disbelief rising in my own chest.

**_ATHENA?!_**


	3. Chapter 3

There are many reasons why this isn't possible. One, I don't have blonde hair and stormy grey eyes. When I stand next to the other children of Athena, I stick out like a sore thumb. Two, I'm not wise. I've made every mistake possible to mankind and I've never had philosophical thoughts about anything. (Well, except why do we poop but that's a different matter) Three, I'm not neat. The other children of Athena's bunks are always neatly folded and their things nicely arranged on their shelves. My bunk gives the inspectors heart attacks. The bed is never made, often left in a messy pile. My shelves are only neat because there is nothing on them. Needless to say, I pull down the inspection marks of the entire cabin. As the days went by, I was getting more and more certain that I was not a daughter of Athena.

* * *

Annabeth walked up to me, distaste evident on her face. Her eyes scanned my bunk and my bedraggled state.

"Come on Sasha, your tour of the camp isn't done."

Now, if I had to choose a tour guide, it will never be the wise blonde. She's had it out for me ever since I looked at Percy and she absolutely hated me when I was claimed by Athena. Don't ask me why she hates me. She just does.

"That's alright, Annabeth. I can explore on my own."

She looked relieved, as if she couldn't be happier that I didn't want her to show me around. "Alright, sure. Just remember to pick up a weapon from the forges."

I smiled at her, but she didn't return the pleasantries and stalked away. I sighed, then dragged myself out of my bunk. I jumped up and stretched. Finally, I get to see the whole camp without Annabeth to ruin my day.

* * *

"That must be the big house where Percy lives..." I breathed in wonder. The house was beautiful. The once white walls were painted over with shades of green and blue and all combinations in between. Small jewels were embedded in the walls, bringing out pictures of coral reefs, schools of fish and underwater monsters.

"Beautiful, isn't it?"

I spun around and saw Percy standing behind me. I started backing away while nodding. Percy's eyebrows furrowed.

"Sasha? Are you alright?"

I glanced around, half expecting Annabeth jumping out of a bush to strangle me. Percy just looked confused, then he sighed, resigned.

"It's Annabeth, isn't it?" Upon seeing my expression, he sighed. "She's a really great person, just give her some time, okay?"

I smiled and nodded, then ran towards the forges. Phew, that was awkward.

* * *

I stepped hesitantly into the forges. The heat from the fire was already making me perspire and it was a little hard to breathe.

"Hello?" I called out into the flames.

"Hold on a sec!" A voice replied.

A figure stepped out from behind the flames and removed his safety mask. My breath hitched in my throat. He had rugged features and a toned body. He wasn't really tall, but hey, when you are short, you don't have to worry about such things. He flashed me a cheeky grin. I tried to grin back, but I'm pretty sure it looked like a grimace.

"Hi, I'm Leo, Son of Hephaestus. You must be Sasha. Annabeth told me you were coming." I shook his hand happily, fighting down the blush spreading on my face.

"Yes, I need to pick up a weapon, apparently."

Leo smiled and brought out buckets full of metal weapons that looked like a cross between gold, copper and bronze. I picked up a sword hesitantly, holding it to the light.

"What kind of metal is this?" I asked curiously.

"It's actually elephant dung refined and polished!" He said proudly. I dropped the sword in horror. Leo started to laugh. "Hey, I'm just joking! It's Celestial Bronze, it's from the underwater forges of the Cyclopes." I laughed along with him. For a moment there, I thought we had to fight monsters with elephant dung.

"So, Sasha, what's your fighting style? Which type of weapon do you use?"

I thought back to the Mormo that I had fought just a few days ago. "I throw rocks." Leo looked at me and laughed.

"Well, I'm sorry Sasha, but I don't think we have any celestial bronze rocks for you to use. How about a sword?"

Leo and I spent the next few hours testing out the different kinds of weapons that he had made before, but none of them felt right. Even the fire went out before we were done. I was starting to get frustrated, but Leo was cool about it.

"Don't worry, maybe I could make one specially for you?" I looked at him quizzically and he ran his hand through his hair in embarrassment. "I mean, none of them seem to suit you so I thought you might want a custom weapon."

I smiled gratefully at him. "Sure, thanks! But what are you going to make?"

He smiled cheekily at me. "I've got something in mind." His hands flickered with flames, and I stared in awe.

"That's so cool! Can all children of Hephaestus do that?" He shook his head while smirking. I laughed as the flames morphed into different shapes, first a kangaroo then a rabbit, a dove, and finally an owl.

"You're not a usual child if Athena." He said suddenly, looking at the owl nesting on his palm. I rolled my eyes.

"How could you tell?" I asked sarcastically. He smiled but said nothing, smelting a block of celestial bronze in the growing flames, busy at work.

I don't know how long I sat there watching him work, but it seemed like a long time. At last, he finished the piece of metal, picking it up with a long pair of tongs and placing it in the water to solidify.

When he handed the weapon to me, I smiled. It was a dagger no longer than one and a half of my hand span. It had the glorious sheen of newly polished metal and the blade was sleek and sharp. The intricate designs on the handle of the dagger included those of a dragon, a unicorn and a phoenix. The perfectly round hole at the base of the handle had a smooth ring connected to it, and on the ring hung several small knives no bigger than my thumb, with a jagged edge and the same round hole at its base.

I looked at Leo. "Its beautiful! But..." His face fell. "How do I use it?"

He grinned at me when he realised I wasn't critisizing his craftmanship. "Stab using the dagger. The small knives can be removed from the ring and can be worn around your fingers like brass knuckles or be thrown from a distance."

I started to laugh in wonder. It was perfect! "How did you know? What kind of weapon I should use, I mean."

"I guessed."

I raised an eyebrow. "A calculated guess?"

"Yes, you seem impulsive and so hand-to-hand combat must be your thing." I threw a punch at him, which he dodged. Okay, maybe a little impulsive. "And if you can use rocks to fight, means that your throwing and aim is good. Therefore the idea for the weapon!"

I was quite stunned. Leo was brilliant, yet he was down to earth and humorous. You don't get many combinations like that. I removed one of the knives and threw it at a practice dummy. It hit got wedged in his heart. I smiled, and so did Leo.

* * *

I was humming a happy tune as I skipped down to the Athena cabin. Not only did I get a new, awesome weapon, I had a new crush as well! Whoopee! Nothing could ruin my day.

As soon as I felt the tap on my back, I cursed myself for thinking that. I spun around and took a step back in surprise when fiery red hair greeted me.

"Hi Sasha! I'm Rachel Elizabeth Dare! I'm the oracle and I like to greet new campers!"

I looked at Rachel, scrutinizing her character and appearance. Her flaming red hair looked wild, and her green eyes were bright and cheery. She wore a large black overcloak with the hood down, and colourful doodles on the bottom hem. Her stance was confident, as if she knew exactly who she was, and why she was who she was. No wonder Annabeth was threatened by her (yes, Conor and Travis told me everything). She reeked of awesomeness.

"Hey Rachel, nice to meet you." I said politely. She smiled at me, then opened her mouth to speak, then froze.

"Rachel?" I called, a little afraid. "Rachel, are you alright?"

Rachel closed her eyes and I panicked. What did I do to her? "Rachel? Rachel!"

Her eyes snapped open, and they were no longer bright green, but glowing green orbs that were almost painful to look at. I let out a strangled yelp, scrambling to get away. Rachel gripped tightly onto my shoulders, and I started struggling, but man, that girl had one hell of a grip.

When she opened her mouth to speak, it was no longer the happy voice of Rachel, but as if three Rachels were speaking at once, all in raspy, horrible noises.

"_**Daughter of Wisdom shall lead the way**_

_**To find the goddess that keeps sadness at bay**_

_**Succulent fruits she must resist**_

_**To find the one that proves to be much more sweet**_

_**Throughout her journey to seek a cause**_

_**One that comes to a temporary pause**_

_**Together with both fire and earth**_

_**She will finally learn the truth of her birth!"**_

_****_The last note ended in a high pitched scream, which I joined in on. Rachel closed her eyes again, and when she reopened them, they were back to normal.

"Nice to meet you too, Sasha Richards." She said smiling, then gasped when she saw my horrified expression and her hands gripping my shoulders. She quickly released me and I took a step back.

"Sasha, I'm sorry if I hurt you. I... can't control it. I'm so, so sorry." I nodded at her, but kept my distance. She sighed.

"You should go tell Percy. About the prophecy."

I smiled shakily then turned to run towards the big house.

Looks like I'm not allowed to have a happy day.


	4. Chapter 4

"That's what it said?" Percy furrowed his brows slightly. I nodded. It was overwhelming, what did it all mean?

"Truth of her birth? What does that mean I wonder..." Annabeth breathed.

"I think that it means that I am not a daughter of Athena." I said. Annabeth's head snapped towards me.

"What? So you're saying you think that this prophecy is YOURS?" Annabeth turned a skeptical eye on me, and I shrugged. It seemed very likely. Who else's could it be? Unless she thought it was hers? Just a glance at her face told me that was exactly the case.

"You know, for a daughter of Athena, you're quite dumb." I slapped a hand over my mouth as the words tumbled out. Annabeth glared at me, lifting her hand as if to strangle me (thank goodness she doesn't have the force).

"Annabeth!" Percy chided, then turned to me. "Sasha, that was uncalled for."

"I'm sorry." I said to Annabeth, honestly, it just slipped out. Annabeth, being her kind and forgiving self, rolled her eyes and looked away from me.

"We should call a meeting." Percy said, looking between the two of us warily.

"I guess so." Annabeth said, then stalked off in search of the other head counsellors.

* * *

"I agree. It's Sasha's quest."

I smiled at Conor, but Annabeth snorted. He looked up indignantly.

"I mean, it's clearly her quest. Oh come on, Annabeth! You know about the truth of your birth, it's Sasha that doesn't fit in! She's the one who should discover exactly who she is."

I looked warily at Annabeth, and she sighed in resignation.

"Fine, it's her quest, Yip-dee-doo. I'm not going along as your companion, though."

I smiled at her. "As much as it absolutely THRILLS me to have you as my companion, I think that the prophecy has already decided my companions for me."

At this, even Percy looked confused. "And who might that be?"

* * *

"Leo, do you have a minute?" I called. He smiled and removed his goggles from his eyes and walked to me.

"Yeah, what's up?"

I had rehearsed the question over and over again in my head, but now that I was face-to-face with Leo Valdez, I was absolutely, positively, tongue-tied.

"Uhh... Would you... Wait, um, well, would you go out with me?"

Leo flushed red, and I'm sure I did too. That surely came out wrong!

"WAIT! I mean go on my quest with me! Sorry!"

I just made the situation a lot more awkward, but thank goodness Leo was very good at pretending nothing was wrong.

"Haha! Sure! What does it require?"

I started to explain the basics of the quest to him, but my mind was wandering to the other companion that I was requesting for my trip.

* * *

"Will Mr Leo Valdez be there?"

Walter's voice was hard and emotionless as he sharpened the small dagger that he had in his hand. I looked at him, a little confused.

"Umm... Yeah. You know him?" I asked, slightly confused at the tone of his voice.

"I should be asking you that, Sasha."

I was absolutely stumped. What was wrong with Walter?

"I mean, if you don't want to go, I could always go ask some random nymph..."

"I never said I wouldn't go. I just asked a valid question about the quest. Alright, see you tomorrow when we start, then?"

He got up and gathered his things, and turned to leave. I just stayed frozen, utterly stunned. What just happened? Walter had never been so... So cold towards me before! He was always that warmth that I could rely on. Did I say something? Did I do something? Did he think that I was too close to Leo?

I didn't know what was wrong with Walter, but I really hoped it wouldn't interfere with my quest. After all, I'd need all the help I could get.


End file.
